Florida Tree Snail
Scientific Name: Orthalicus reses :Description: Hauling multicolored shells into the canopy, tree snails worldwide have left their ancestral homes of land and sea, to live the high life licking algae off the trunks of trees. :Tap on your snail to see if she has videos for you to watch for rewards!! : :Description not unlocked: Reach a score of 500 and watch a video to unlock. The comes around with reaching a Flutterpedia Score of 500. To be unlocked in the Flutterpedia, you must watch a video she offers first. For watching a video, you get different rewards, which are fixed, and reset every 24 hours. In Forest§Florida Tree Snail Spot.png|Empty Snail Spot In Forest§Florida Tree Snail_rolled.png|Snail idle In Forest§Florida Tree Snail.png|Snail at its Spot 'Spin to Win' On September 1, 2017, Flutter received an update. This changed the format in which prizes are obtained. Before; clicking play would start a video, for which upon completion, you would receive one of two shown prizes. After the update this was changed to a "Spin to Win" format, where a prize wheel is shown. After watching a video, a "Claim" button appears, and tapping this will activate the wheel, which will spin until it lands on one of six prize panels. Upon landing on a panel, all but two of the prize panels will be darkened, and are obtainable only once every 24 hours. After 24 hours, the wheel resets, and new prizes become available. Prizes always consist of the following panels: * 5 . * 1 , 1 , 1 , or 1 . * Two panels of honeydew which never darken, and can be obtained repeatedly. * Two panels of a larger amount of honeydew which are only obtainable once each. 'Old Mechanics' When the was first released, it followed a different set of mechanics. After tapping the , video data would begin to load. The progress of this could be watched on the button . As soon a it finished loading, the button would switch to and could then be tapped again to watch a video. After finishing the button would show a data load once more and then switch to (Claim), which would roll random between two possible rewards when tapped. 'Old Video Rewards' In Forest§Snail Spot Outback.png | Outback Event In Forest§Snail Spot Yunqi.png | Yunqi Event In Forest§Snail Spot Primavera.png | Primavera Event In Forest§Snail Spot Arbor.png | Arbor Event (Before Clean-up) In Forest§Snail Spot Arbor 2.png | Arbor Event (After Clean-up) # Video rewards 1 or 5 – (Chance 9:1) # Video rewards 3 or 1 – (Chance 1:4) # Video rewards or 1 – (Chance 1:1) # Video rewards or 1 – (Chance 1:1) # Video rewards or 1 – (Chance 1:1) # Video rewards xxx or 1 – (Chance 1:1) # and following Videos reward xxx or xxx – (Chance 1:1 – 1:9) The amount of honeydew you can get is unspecific and independent of your Score. 'Offer Wall' The Offer Wall was an old addition to the game you could find by entering the Main Menu and tapping the Offer Wall Button. It offered Flutterbucks for watching more videos or doing specific tasks, like playing games, buying stuff, participating at competitions and so on. The support for the offer wall tasks was independent from Runaway support. You could contact them in the game itself by opening the Offer Wall and tapping support at the upper right corner. After many complaints that players were not receiving their prizes, the Offer Wall was removed from the game. 'Note's * The and the Offer Wall were introduced on 14th December 2015 with Update 2.0. Category:Creatures